


Helpless "Bad" Boy

by Crazyk422



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accident, Alpha - Freeform, Anchors, Angst, Best Friends, Blood, Caring, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunters, Hybrid - Freeform, Love, Memories, Pack, Pain, ROAR - Freeform, Screaming, Season 6A, Season 6B, Train Station, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, couples, forgotten, ghost riders, protecting each other, remembered, slight slow burn, taking care of each other, werewolf/ banshee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyk422/pseuds/Crazyk422
Summary: An ally/ friend to the McCall pack feels something towards the previous sociopath, Theo Raeken. When the ghost riders are in Beacon Hills and a nazi alpha is on the loose these two can't help but fall for each other.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/ Seraphina Hayes (OC)
Collections: The Stars





	1. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost riders are in Beacon Hills and the McCall pack plus extras have yet to understand how much danger they are actually in. Follow Seraphina and friends on this journey to deal with supernatural problems and Seraphina's chance to find love.

Stiles ran through the hallway trying to find any one from the pack. "Mason, Mason, hey, where's Liam? Liam? Okay, there you go. Liam, Hayden, perfect. You two, you two have to listen to me right now. Alex is gone, just like his parents, okay? The ghost riders took him, so you guys, you can't be alone. You got to stick with Scott or with me because I can see them. Why the hell are you lookin' at me like that?" 

"Do we even know him?" Hayden leaned closer to ask Liam. 

Liam shook his head. "I don't even know if he goes here." 

"Do you go to this school? What's your name?" Mason asked him. 

The three were concerned about this "strange person." It was almost as if they knew him. 

\- 

Stiles zoned out, thinking about the photo situation. 

_"You haven't signed up for your own photo yet?" Malia asked._

___"Yes, I did." ____ _

_____"It's blank." ____ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______And then he thought about the jersey situation._ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Excuse me, that's my Jersey, where'd you get that?" ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Coach gave it to me at practice." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles was slowly putting it together. He had to see his dad before anything else could have happened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Son, you okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh, thank god. Thank god. Okay. Everyone's forgetting. Everyone is forgetting everything..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Okay, okay, slow down, slow down. We'll figure this out together. Okay. Now, why don't you tell me your name?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles zoned out again. He was finally piecing together what was happening. He realized why the deputies forgot who Alex was and the other strange things. He knew had to call Scott._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Scott? Hey. Scott, where are you? Where are you right now?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Who's this?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Alex. The kid from the car wreck? The kid whose parents went missing last night? Who's Alex? Horses. He saw them. He saw the wild hunt."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Who's stiles?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's me. I'm next."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Stiles! Stiles!" A female voice rang out in the hallway while footsteps were getting closer. "Stiles! Dammit! Where are you!?" Seraphina turned around, her back towards Stiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles turned around, running in the direction of the voice. "Ser! Ser!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Seraphina turned around and they ran towards each other. Seraphina hugged him, putting her hands on his arms, holding him in place. "Stiles. They're here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I know. They're here for me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"We'll figure out a way to stop them."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"We can't. You know we can't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"We can try." "I just said we can't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"We have to."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Why?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Because I've seen them too and we both know what that means."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You'll be next."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No one will remember us."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah." Seraphina whispers. "Go find Lydia. If she's the last person to see you, she'll remember. We both know she won't stop until she remembers." Seraphina smacked his arm. "Go." She turned, pointing in the opposite direction. Stiles furrowed his brows, opening and closing his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What? What do you mean go? What about you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Seraphina shook her head. "I'll-I'll," she paused. "I'll be fine. We need to worry about you right now. They're targeting you right now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah, so?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"So? Stiles! You idiot! Go find Lydia. We'll-we'll see each other soon. Okay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles nodded. "Okay." Stiles stood there, he couldn’t move. She pushed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Go. You have a chance, you have a shot to get out of wherever."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Don't be."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles ran down the hallway, his hand was on the door handle about to open the door, when he heard a familiar voice. "Stiles!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Lydia? You know me. Oh, thank god. You know me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I know you. But I think everybody else is forgetting."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The faint sound of a thunderstorm was getting closer. He grabbed Lydia's wrist pulling her out the door with him when he turned to see a ghost rider. "Hey, do you see him?" Stiles let go of Lydia's wrist to point at the ghost rider._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"See what?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"The guy on the horse."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Stiles, if you can see them, they're gonna..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No, I know, I know. Okay. They're comin' for me. So you have to get away from me right now, okay?" Stiles knew what would happen if she saw them and he didn't want her to get taken too. Since no one knows what exactly happens when they're taken._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm not leaving you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"All right, come on, come on! This way, this way, come on. Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Okay, this way. Keep going."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There were more ghost riders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Where are they?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"They're everywhere."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Come on, come on, come on! Lydia, don't look at them, okay? Don't try to scream. They'll take you, too. Just do not look at them. I won't. I won't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They ran, taking cover in Roscoe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles was close to starting the jeep when he retracted his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What are you doing? We need to go!" Stiles knew his time was up, it was too late._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"There's no time. Lydia, I'm going to be erased, okay? Just like Alex. You're gonna forget me and you're gonna forget Ser."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I won't. No, I won't. I won't I won't forget either of you." Lydia didn't want to believe that she would forget him, the boy she loves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Lydia, you will. Just try to find some way to remember me, okay? Remember how you were the first girl I ever danced with? Or how I had a crush on you freshman year. Sophomore year? Junior year? Remember how you saved my life? You saved my life too. Just remember... Remember I love you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles was taken. Forgotten by his friends and family. There was no memory to remind them that he was a person, that he was real. The only thing left behind to remind them of Stiles... was Rosco, his jeep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Scott. I need to talk to Scott." Seraphina whispered to herself. She pulled out her phone, calling him. "Scott. Scott. I know, what's happening? They're erasing people from our memory, from reality all together. Stiles is going to be erased."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What're you talking about? Who's Stiles?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No. No. No." She repeated with her hand on her forehead. "Scott. I need to listen to me. Those things are taking people and erasing them. Okay, we need to-I don't know what we need to do but we have to do something. They're going after a lot more people, maybe all of Beacon Hills the whole town."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What can we do? We don't know what these things are?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I know, I know, Dammit" she muttered the last part to herself. She moved her off of her face. "Scott, there's something you should know?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I've-I've seen those things. They're going to come after me. I'll be forgotten at some point and there's nothing we can do. I mean they already took Stiles."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"We'll figure out a way to stop them. We'll protect you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She sighed, pacing back and forth. "Scott. We both know there's nothing we can do. I'll be gone and none of you will remember and at the pace those things are working at I'll be gone by tomorrow, hell I’ll probably be gone by tonight." She let out a laughing cry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"We can fight them. I know we can stop them as long as we work together."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You can't fight what you don't know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yes, we can, we've done it before. I don’t want to lose anyone else."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She teared up thinking about Allison, Aiden, and everyone else who’s left or died._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Scott just focus on Beacon Hills. I'll be okay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No we can-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The wind and leaves blew into the hallway, the thunderstorm was close, too close for her. She knew her time was up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I was right, it's too late." Her breath was shaky, she wouldn’t admit it out loud but she was scared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Ser?! Where are you?" The creaking of his floorboards as he ran down the stairs echoed through the phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Scott was almost out the door, he had his hand on the door knob; he paused when he heard her shaky breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Scott, don't forget me. Don't forget Stiles. Remember us. Okay? I need you to remember. Can you do that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I’m almost there-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Scott!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'll remember." He whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Goodbye Scott."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Good-wait! You said you hate goodbyes because-" Scott froze when he heard a growl, followed by the sound of a whip cracking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________-  
Seraphina was gone. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hello? Hello? Who is this?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Your call has been disconnected. If you would like to call again. Press-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Scott ended the call. He took his hand off the doorknob, backing away from the door, and walking towards the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Who was I on the phone with?" He said looking at the number, he couldn't recognize. There was some part of him that knew the number but he couldn’t remember._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Now no one had their memories of Seraphina, memories that proved she was real, like Stiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________No one knew this at the time, the only thing left behind to remind them of Seraphina was her ring. The ring she thought she lost but actually someone else had it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________'Remember... Remember... remember...' ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You okay?" Malia asked Lydia. She was concerned about Lydia, something seemed... off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I have this feeling that I was supposed to do something." Lydia replied, looking a little dazed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Do what?" Malia asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I can't remember." Lydia told her. She knew there was something or maybe... someone important she had to meet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Maybe it was picking me up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What are you talking about? I don’t pick you up in the morning that’s,” Lydia stopped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“If you weren’t supposed to pick me up then who was?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I don’t know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________None of the residents in Beacon Hills knew what happened last night. And the pack was not prepared for what was about to happen over the next 3 months._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Remembered: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack is slowly starting to remember their forgotten friends. The pack figured out what the ghost riders do and why they are in Beacon Hills.

Scott went to one person he knew could help him… Deaton. “I keep having this feeling like there's pieces missing. Holes in my memory. Like this. I took that from a windshield at the sheriff's impound lot but I can't remember why I was there.” 

Deaton examined the piece of windshield. “The subconscious can be a conduit for our memories. Dreams and waking dreams can be powerful tools to help us remember.” 

Scott sighed through his nose. “Could it all be connected? The ghost riders, the wild hunt, the holes?” 

“The wild hunt are drawn to war and mayhem. I've never heard of it doing anything to anyone's memory.” Deaton returned the piece to Scott. “It's almost like you have a form of phantom limb syndrome. It's common in war. Amputees can have the sensation of an itch they can't scratch or a pain that couldn't possibly be there. The missing limb is so important, the brain acts like the limb's still there.” Deaton explained. 

“So, my subconscious is trying to tell me what's missing?” Scott asked. 

“It may be.” 

“How the hell do I figure out what it's saying?” 

“Well, the easiest way to do that would be to simply go to sleep.” 

After leaving the vet clinic, Scott did what Deaton recommended. Let’s just say, it did not end the way he was expecting. 

-

Malia called Lydia to help her with her “problem.” 

Lydia walked into the room. “Hello?” 

“Over here.” 

Lydia turned to find Malia holding her old chains. “Has it really come to this?” 

“Can you give me a hand?” Malia was desperate, she knew she had to be in control or the ghost riders wouldn’t be the packs only problem. 

“If this is a new after-school club,” Lydia sighed, sucking the air through her teeth. “Count me out?” 

“I've got a problem. I'm growling at people in class. I'm clawing at my desk. I tried turning the floor of my bedroom and an abandoned house into a coyote den. Do these look familiar to you?” Malia held up the chains for Lydia to see. 

The latter decided to ignore the part about the abandoned house, Malia's done worse. “No. Why would it? Malia, do you really think this is going to keep you safe?” 

“They used to. Before the lake house, this is where I'd come for the full moon. But you weren't down here with me. Scott wasn't down here with me.” 

“Right, so...” 

“Who was?” Malia put the chains on, showing Lydia that if she had chained one of her arm's, she couldn’t reach the other. 

“You couldn't have done it alone.” Lydia’s phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her purse. “It's Scott.”   
-

“Hey, I went to bed at home and I woke up out in the woods. About a mile out. I think there's a reason why this has happened. I've been out here before. It was the beginning of sophomore year the night before tryouts for first line. I remember because it was all that I could think about.” Scott explained as the three walked through the woods. 

“What were you doing?” Malia asked. 

“I was looking for a dead body.” 

“That's morbid.” Lydia commented. 

“So then, what was I doing out here all alone?” Scott asked the girls. 

“I wish I could help you, but I didn't know you then.” Lydia admitted. 

“I was still a coyote so I might've tried to eat it.” Malia confessed. 

“Deaton said that my subconscious is trying to tell me something. But I need you guys to help me figure out what it's saying.” 

“Maybe you were just a curious teenager. You heard there was a body.” Lydia suggested. 

“But how? I never watched the news. And I didn't have a police scanner.” 

“Your mom works at the hospital. Maybe she got called in and you overheard her?” Malia questioned. 

“My mom wasn't home that night. I live five miles away from here. How did I get here?” 

“You drove.” 

“I didn't have a car.” 

“You ran.” 

“I couldn't have. I had asthma.” 

-

_He was laying on the ground, taking a puff of his inhaler before running towards the tree, hiding from the sheriff and other officers._

__-_ _

__“I was hiding, but they knew that I was here.”_ _

__“Maybe you made a ton of noise with your asthmatic breathing.” Malia informed him._ _

__“How would they know that it was me?” Scott looked in front of him, reliving that night._ _

__-_ _

___Scott was so out of breath that he had to lean against the tree. His chest rose with every breath, he was trying his hardest to catch his breath. He obviously didn't want to get caught. ____ _

_____Sheriff Stilinski shined his flashlight in Scott’s direction, calling out his name. “Scott! Scott, you out there?” ____ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why would the sheriff even think that I would be out here?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Because like most deaths in this town, it was related to the supernatural.” Lydia shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I wasn't supernatural. I mean, this was the night that I was bitten.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Scott fell, landing on his back before quickly turning so he was on his stomach. He could hear what he thought was an animal growling behind him. ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________He stretched his arm forward to grab onto the branch in front of him but the “animal” dragged him away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________He dropped his inhaler at some point. And soon after he was bitten, changing him and his life... forever. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I wasn't a werewolf yet. And I wasn't out here alone. I know this sounds crazy. But I think I had a best friend. And I think he was out here with me that night. And maybe he had help from someone we know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It doesn't sound crazy. I know that someone chained me up and I think they wanted me to stay human. And, I feel like I'm missing someone, today I was waiting for someone to pick me up for school but I don't remember who it was.” Malia replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I came to school this morning and I was sure I was supposed to meet someone. But I couldn't remember who it was supposed to be. I have been looking for them all day. Whoever it is, I think I loved him.” Lydia commented._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What if we're all missing the same person? The same two people?” Scott pulled the photo out of his back pocket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I think that he was in this picture.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“He was sitting right there.” Lydia pointed to the space between her and Scott._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Look.” Malia pointed to the spot behind Scott and Stiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What?” Scott asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I think there was someone else in this photo.” Malia told him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"She's right. There's something off about the table, look at your backpack, it looks like there was something on it." Lydia assumed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The three looked at each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I still don't get it.” Corey told Mason, still confused on what his boyfriend had explained to him and Liam._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What do you think it is?” Liam asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It looks like a library card. Except it's blank.” Corey commented._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Liam glanced at the computer, before rushing towards Mason. He grabbed the library card, hopped over the library desk, where he sat in the chair, and swiped the card through the card reader._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Jake Sullivan. He was in the physics lab last night.” Mason turned to face Corey._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I completely forgot about him.” Corey said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Liam sighed, getting out of the chair. “Me too. We have Spanish together.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“They erased him.” Mason stated, realizing what the ghost riders were doing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Liam looked at Corey. “Your hunch was right.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Scott, Malia, and Lydia went to the vet clinic. Now that they were beginning to remember their friends, they needed to go to Deaton, since he seemed to be the one who knew the most about the wild hunt (aka ghost riders)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Now she just magically writes down all the answers?” Malia questioned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It's not quite that simple.” He told her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It never is.” Lydia murmured._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“In automatic writing, the hand moves outside of any conscious awareness. Now hopefully the silence, the darkness, and the light will allow you to find a more comfortable, relaxed, trance-like state. Lydia, I want you to stare into the light. And let go of all thought.” Deaton walked away, stopping in front of Scott and Malia. “I have to warn you. We may not be able to access these memories.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Why not?” Scott asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“The legend has always been that the wild hunt takes people. But if what you're telling me is right, the truth is much worse. They erase people from reality.” Deaton explained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“How did we remember two people who've been completely erased from our minds?” Scott looked at Lydia out of the corner of his eye to see her in the trance Deaton mentioned, writing on the paper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Maybe they haven't.” Malia answered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh, is she... Should we stop her?” Scott glanced at Deaton._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Lydia? Lydia? Slow down.” Deaton walked towards her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Is she okay?” Scott followed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Lydia?” Deaton asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Malia followed the two, looking at the paper. “What does "mischief" mean?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I don't think she's done.” Scott looked at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Okay. What does “mischief” and “selfless” mean?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That's not what she wrote.” Scott turned the paper, pointing at the two names._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lydia came out of the trance-like state. “What the hell is a stiles?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Who’s Seraphina?” Malia asked, as they looked at one another._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You said Seraphina perfectly." Lydia stated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yeah and?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"If you had tried to read this name when we first met-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You wouldn't have been able to say it correctly." Scott finished for Lydia._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So, what does that mean?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You were right, you were waiting for someone to pick you up and I think it was Seraphina."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Before Scott, Malia, and Lydia leave to talk to John Stilinski’s dad, they had to talk to Liam, at least Scott and Malia did. The three were at the end of the hallway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Okay. What if the ghost riders show up?” Liam didn't want to screw up while Scott’s away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Then you handle it, Liam. And look you’re not alone. You’ve got Mason and Corey and Hayden. Okay? Just find a safe place for Gwen and keep her there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Any suggestions?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It doesn’t matter as long as she’s safe.” Scott pushed the door, walking outside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Kidnap her.” Malia whispered to Liam._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Do not kidnap her.” Scott advised, as he and Malia left the school._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Liam met up with Corey, Mason, and Hayden._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Until we find a safe place for Gwen, we need to know her location at all times.” Liam told the three._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Okay, that’s great while we’re at school, but what happens after that? She could go anywhere.” Mason informed the group._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hayden could ask her.” Corey suggested._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We don’t have to. I know where she’ll be tonight.” Hayden pulled her phone out to show them the invitation. “Nathan’s party. I mean, she’s been asking everybody in school about Phoebe. I’m sure she’ll do the same tonight.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We can’t keep her safe at Nathan’s. We need a place supernaturals can’t get in.” Liam said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I know a place. The safest place.” Mason announced._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Scott, Malia, and Lydia were sneaking into a nursing home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Liam, Mason, Hayden, and Corey deemed that Scott’s house would be the best place to protect Gwen... so they moved the party there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hayden stayed by Gwen's side, the two girls went upstairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Meanwhile Corey, Mason, and Liam were downstairs watching over everyone, waiting for the ghost riders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Scott, Malia, and Lydia didn’t get the answers they wanted and realized that John’s dad has dementia._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________John arrived at the nursing home and began scolding the three for not listening to him. He turned around to leave when his dad stood up and began to yell at him. “That's right! Act like I'm not even here. Go crawling back to your dead wife and your loser son!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________John turned around, his furrowed brows, completely shocked by what his father had said. “What did you say?” Sadly, his dad reverted back to his previous state._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Liam, Mason, and Corey saw the ghost riders “symbol” on the ceiling and knew something bad was about to happen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hayden and Gwen ran downstairs, telling the guys that Gwen saw a ghost rider outside of the house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________One of the riders entered the house and Corey turned invisible, yelling at Liam about where the rider was going. When the ghost rider walked in front of Corey, he put his arm on the riders, making him visible for all the party guests to see._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When everyone saw the ghost rider, they ran out of the house. Those with supernatural abilities attempted to fight the rider._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Mason and Gwen tried to leave only to see more surrounding the house, the two ran back inside. The teens put a line of mountain ash on the ground in the kitchen/ living room entrance making a barrier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The rider cracked his whip against the barrier, slowly breaking it. Once the rider successfully broke through, he cracked his wipe in Gwen's direction, pulling her towards him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Liam, Hayden, Mason, and Corey grabbed her hands and arms, keeping her on their side of the line._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The ghost rider was unsuccessful, luckily Parrish arrived in time to "talk" the rider, the rider spoke back to Parrish in it's language. After a few minutes, all the riders left the house without taking someone with them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Scott and the girls returned from the nursing home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Liam told him what had happened before and during the party, that's when the two then realized that everyone from the party would be taken._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The pack came up with a plan to protect everyone and it seemed like it would work. There were a few “minor” setbacks, the guests from the party plus Gwen were taken. Now the pack has to come up with a different plan to protect the residents of Beacon Hills._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Remembered: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack knows more about their missing friends and are working on a plan to bring them back and some new (old) characters are brought back. Keep reading to find out what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German translation:  
> kleiner Wolf - Little wolf

Once Stiles was brought out of the trance, he looked around to see other people seated, also in the trance. He turned to his right and saw two people beside him. “Excuse me. Sorry, where are we?” 

“We're at the train station.” The female doctor responded. 

“Right. Okay. Helpful. Which train station exactly?” 

“Train station number 137.” 

“Did you see me come in?" 

“No.” 

“How long have you been here?” 

“Maybe an hour?” 

“We got here at the same time. It's been at least six hours.” A man seated on the other side of the doctor interjected. 

“Six hours? Where are you goin'?” Stiles asked. 

“Uh, uh... I had a ticket with me somewhere. Um...” The doctor was rummaging through her pockets. 

“You always travel in your work clothes?” 

“I must have been in a rush.” Stiles stood up, to walk towards the ticket booth, only to find large piles of dust. “Do you know if anyone works here?” Stiles asked, no one in particular. 

“The following stops have been canceled, Hollatine, Batten, Bay Burry, Deer Ridge, Red Oak...” An unknown voice said over the speakers. 

Everyone stood up from their seats. 

“Excuse me, where are those trains going?” Stiles asked. 

“... Trenton, Anderson, King Springs.” 

Stiles was weaving his way through the crowd of people, hoping to find Seraphina but he had no luck. “Excuse me, do you know what train this is? Does anyone know where this train's going? Excuse me, do you know what train this is? Do you know where this train's going?” 

Everyone was looking into the dark tunnel; all they saw was darkness. The wind blew and horse hooves were getting closer. Everyone ran, trying to hide and/ or protect themselves. 

Stiles stood there, watching the ghost riders push people off of their horses. A few riders turned towards Stiles, who backed up as fast as he could. 

An unidentified person pulled him away before something could happen. Stiles turned around to find a familiar face. 

“It had to be you.” The familiar face said in a not so nice tone. 

“Peter? Peter, what are you doing here? How are you here?” Stiles followed Peter. 

“What do you mean, how am I here? I'm here. You are here. We are all here. Now, get the hell away from me, Stiles.” Peter sat down looking off to the side. 

Stiles snapped his fingers to get his attention. “Hey, Peter. Peter. Peter! What are you doing?” 

“I'm waiting for my train.” 

“Okay, did you not just see that?” 

“See what?” 

“The horses, the hogtied businessmen with the magically dissolving ropes? I'm sorry, did anyone just see that?” 

“Do you mind? You're blocking the board. I'd like a little warning before my train arrives.” 

“Okay. So, you're waiting for a train. How did you get here?” 

“Pretty sure I took a cab.” 

“Last time I saw you were being locked away in Eichen House.” Peter had a flashback. 

-

_He was at Eichen house, screaming and pounding on the door. ___

__-_ _

__

__

__“I was in Eichen. Thanks to you.”_ _

__“Memory's good. Can you remember how you, uh, got out? They discharge you?”_ _

__“No, the power went out. And I ran like hell.”_ _

__“That's it? You just ran?”_ _

__“Yes, that's it. I literally just ran away from the insane asylum that was holding me hostage!”_ _

__-_ _

__

__

_Peter was digging a spiral on the ground of his room. Suddenly, the lights shut off and a siren was blaring, the sound echoed through the hallways, and the door slid open. ___

____

____

_____ _

_____ _

_Peter walked out of the room, entering the small hallway; to see the guards who were trying to stop the patients from attacking._

____

____

_“Hale! Get back in your cell!” A guard grunted at Peter. “I'm not gonna repeat myself.”_

____

____

_“No. You're not.” Peter stopped, standing outside the ward door, turning around to see the chaos before leaving._

____

____

_He was getting ready to enter his car, he stopped to look at the thunder, he looked away to see a rider in front of him. He could tell there was more than one rider, he shifted growling at the one in front of him about to attack when the rider shot him._

____

____

That night Peter was forgotten, erased from everyone’s memories.

_-_

“How long have I been here?”

“The lockdown was three months ago.”

“I've been missing for three months and no one came for me?”

“That's what the Ghost Riders do, they erase you."

“Ghost Riders? Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt?”

“Yeah, you know what I'm talking about?”

“Of course, I know what you're talking about. They ride the lightning. They are an unstoppable force of nature. But I promise you, they don't make pit-stops in train stations.” he paused. “I’ve escaped one prison only to land in another one. And this looks like the underground lair of a depressed bureaucrat.”

“Come on, there's gotta be a way out of this place, right? Have you tried looking around? Have you talked to anyone who knows anything?"

“If this is the Wild Hunt, there is no escape. You and I are doomed to ride the storm forever.”

“Yeah, we're not in the storm, we're in a train station. But we can get out of a train station.” Stiles stood up. 

“We can't get out of here, Stiles. Because this place isn't real.”

“What are you talking about?"

______________“Beacon Hills doesn't have a train station.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Okay. Have you tried to find any other rooms? Maybe a secret passageway that could get us out of here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Did you not hear a word I said? You can’t escape the Wild Hunt.” Stiles was pacing, muttering to himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Peter narrowed his eyes at him, he could hear his heartbeat, and sensed that Stiles’ chemo signals consisted of the unpleasant scent of anxiety and nervousness. "What aren't you telling me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"What do you mean? I told you everything I know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You seem to forget that I'm a werewolf, which means I can hear your heartbeat and know when you're lying."______________

___ _

___Stiles scratched the back of his neck, not making eye contact with Peter when mumbled something Peter couldn't understand, even with his wolf hearing._ _ _

______________"What? Speak up Stiles."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________His head shot up, making eye contact with the older Hale. "I said I think Seraphina was taken too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Peter’s brows slightly twitched, it was hardly noticeable to those non-supernatural creatures. "What do you mean you think? You either know or you don't, which is it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I don't know if she was taken the same time I was. She told me she saw the ghost riders and that was the last conversation we had before I ended up" he paused, sighing through his nose, "here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Well seeing as I've been missing and unaware of it and we haven’t seen her, I would say she wasn't brought here yet."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"How would you know?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"It's just a theory. She isn't a normal wolf, you know. Maybe the ghost riders couldn’t get to her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stiles brows furrowed. "Yes! See now that makes sense but what doesn’t make sense is how you would know that she’s not a normal wolf. I know Malia blurted it out by accident at one of the meetings but I remember you weren’t there."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Is it really so hard for you people to believe that there are people who actually enjoy having a conversation with me."______________

_____ _

_____ _

___Stiles nodded his head. "Yes. It's hard to believe, you've killed people. You're a lunatic."_ _ _

______________"Former lunatic. I've,” he paused, “matured. I'm better now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You've matured? To what? Stalking?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Remember who you're talking to Stiles."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“There’s not a lot you can do, I’m the one who found you. Some would say I helped you, I say I have leverage.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Peter let out a warning growl, glaring at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stiles gets up, opening the doors off to the side, only to keep returning to the same place. While Stiles was doing this, they found Trent.______________

_____ _

_____ _

___The three discovered a way out to escape. All they had to do was jump on one of the riders' horses and make it through the rift. Trent was the first one of the three to try but he wilted away._ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lydia and Scott saved Roscoe from being towed, soon they discovered that they had been in the jeep before but couldn’t remember._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lydia went back to the Stilinski’s house to find more information on Stiles, at some point she ripped the wallpaper that covered Stiles' empty bedroom.______________

_____ _

_____ _

___She fell against the wall, crying because of this._ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The riders returned with more victims._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“They brought more people. Why haven’t they brought Seraphina?” Stiles asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Peter rolled his eyes, sighing. “I don't know Stiles.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You know more about the wild hunt.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“That doesn’t mean that I know their every move.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You’re technically a bad guy can’t you use your evil tendencies to help us,” Stiles waved his arms around, “oh I don't know, get out of here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It’s not like we get invitations and throw a party. The wild hunt is a ruthless supernatural force. There is no messing with hunt. I don't know why I have to keep repeating myself.” Peter ran from the chaos with Stiles following him.______________

_____ _

_____ _

___Peter told him he was going to go through the rift, taking Stiles' keys with him. He made it out, but he was severely burned, pretty much charred._ _ _

_____________-_____________

___Malia and Scott found him when they followed his roars._ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________After that Scott and Lydia started the jeep, trying to find something, anything that could help them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stiles was hot wiring the system in the train station, trying to contact anyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Soon enough, the police scanner in the jeep went off. Lydia and Scott heard a voice... Stiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lydia took the speaker into her hands, stuttering his name and Scott scooted closer to her. He told them to visit the town Canaan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Before the scanner died, Stiles asked, “Have you guys seen Ser?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Scott lifted his head, his brows scrunched in confusion, he glanced over at Lydia who had the expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Ser?” Scott questioned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Seraphina? She’s not here. I haven’t... seen her... anywhere. I don't... know where... she... is?” Stiles’ voice was cutting in and out. “Find... Canaan... Remember... Seraphina.” All the two heard was radio static._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Scott called for Stiles a couple more times before they left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Scott, Malia, and Lydia were checking the town Stiles told them to go to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Liam and Hayden were talking about the different ways they could catch a ghost rider. Liam came up with a plan, he did admit it's not a very good one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“But I need you to trust me on this.” Liam told Hayden._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They went to Kira's mom and asked for the sword. She didn’t give it to them right away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Liam knew there was no other way to stop the wild hunt while Hayden was still apprehensive. They found the spot they needed to be at, Liam raised the sword in the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Liam, Wait!” Hayden rushed towards him. She tried to stop him but it was too late._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The ground cracked open, Theo's hand flew up, making Liam and Hayden take a step back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They could hear him panting and groaning as he lifted himself out of the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Liam’s chest puffed out with each breath he took._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hayden was watching him, scared of what Theo would try to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Theo stood there, taking deep breaths before he opened his beta yellow eyes. He focused his eyes on the two, growling before charging at Liam, holding him against the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Theo! We're not trying to hurt you. We're the ones that brought you back.” Hayden barked at Theo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Where's my sister?” Theo asked, watching the two, since he thought he was still there… in the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Your sister's dead.” Theo let out a growl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“She died a long time ago.” Liam told him; his voice rougher than before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You killed her, remember?” Hayden confirmed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Theo took deep breaths, his chest rising with every breath. “I'm gonna kill you, too. I'm gonna kill all of you.” Theo’s voice was gruff, his body tense and rigid. He was waiting, expecting his sister to come out of nowhere and rip his heart out... again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Okay. Send him back.” Hayden ordered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You know what this does?” Liam raised his arm, showing Theo the sword._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Theo wasn't using as much pressure to hold Liam against the wall although he kept arm on his neck, keeping him in place. Once Theo realized that he was out, away from his sister, he removed his arm from Liam._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We need your power to help us. Then you can kill whoever you want. But if you do kill us, you're gonna end up worse off than ever.” Liam told Theo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Theo glanced at the sword before looking at Liam. “There's nothing worse than what I've been through.” He felt a shiver crawl up his spine when he thought about the never ending cycle of his sister ripping his heart out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You ever hear about the Ghost Riders?” Liam asked. -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Liam and Hayden brought Mr. Douglas to assist them with their "experiment."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What makes you think this is gonna work?” Theo asked, looking at the wire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You took Josh's power. You can do it.” Liam informed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He didn’t say anything as he glanced down to the sword in Liam’s hand, his hand slightly shook as he reached for the wire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Here we go.” Mr. Douglas turned on the machine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Theo screamed and grunted before being thrown back a few feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hey, what the hell?” Liam muttered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“That was only one billion joules.” Mr. Douglas replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Only?” Theo grunted in pain, pushing himself off the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well, how many joules are in a bolt of lightning?” Liam asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Five billion.” Mr. Douglas answered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well, I'm fine, by the way. Thank you for your concern.” Theo made a sarcastic comment, walking back to the three._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You don't have Josh's power anymore, do you?” Liam questioned the chimera._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hayden walked towards Theo, checking his claws. “Or Tracy's.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Guess I'm back to Classic Theo.” “Maybe you should try some remorse, since you killed them for their powers.” Liam stated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I just put them back the way I found them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Okay.” Hayden turned to face Liam. “Send him back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hold on. I can help. I know about the Wild Hunt from the Dread Doctors. I also know about things I’m betting you don’t.” Theo glanced at Mr. Douglas, he knew Mr. Douglas' true identity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I'm with Ms. Romero on this one. Send him back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Who's making decisions around here? Where's Scott? Where's Stiles? An-and Seraphina?” Theo was desperate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You remember Stiles and Seraphina?” Hayden asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Why wouldn't I remember Stiles and Seraphina? What happened to-?” Theo stopped himself, he didn't want anyone to know he was worried or that he cared about her, he didn't want her to get hurt because of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Liam and Hayden can agree they don’t like how concerned Theo was for Seraphina. They may not remember her but that doesn’t mean they don’t care._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Maybe he's useful after all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Mr. Douglas went back to the place he was “reborn”.______________

___ _

_____ _

___He walked in to see Seraphina still strapped to a table, he picked up one of the sedative shots on the tray beside her, and injected it into her neck._ _ _

______________“I’ll be back soon, kleine sie Wolf.” He pet her head before leaving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Liam and Hayden brought Theo to Scott’s house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You know all about the Ghost Riders. How do we get Stiles, Seraphina, and the others back?” Hayden began to interrogate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You can't. The Wild Hunt comes. The Wild Hunt goes. That's how it works.” Theo explained, looking out the kitchen window._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“But they're still here. And they're still taking people.” Liam informed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“That's not possible. They're the Wild Hunt. They're not just gonna stick around. Unless...” Theo paused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Unless what?” Hayden interrupted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Unless they're stuck.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Scott, Malia, and Lydia were returning to Beacon Hills after checking out the town Canaan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You guys think Stiles sent us here to warn us? Maybe Beacon Hills is gonna be the next ghost town.” Scott said, looking out the window._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“If we don't stop it, yes. We need to get them to leave. Now.” Malia stated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We can't. Not yet.” Lydia added. She was determined to remember and bring back Stiles and Seraphina._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You're gonna help us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Liam, I don't know what to do.” Theo complained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well, you remember Stiles and Seraphina, so clearly you know more than we do.” Hayden added._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You're gonna help us or you're going back.” Liam held the sword up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Let me guess. Scott wasn't a part of this plan, was he?” The edge of Theo’s lips curved upward a little. -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Scott, Malia, and Lydia made it to his house. Scott stood outside the kitchen entrance when he saw Theo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Somehow I don’t think we’re gonna hug this out.” Theo commented, looking away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Scott was trying his best to control himself. “I hope you realize it's taking all of my strength to not tear you in half right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Malia noticed Theo and started growling at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hey, Malia. You aren't still upset about the whole shooting thing, are you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Malia let out her roar and her claws were extended._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Theo was having a flashback about his sister ripping his heart out of his chest, at some point he accepted his fate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Malia was on top of Theo, punching him so much, he began to bleed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It's okay, you don't have to stop.” Theo felt like he was back there, underground with his sister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Trust me, I won't.” Malia extended her claws._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Theo’s eyes widened and he began to hyperventilate, no one noticed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Malia, enough! Hey. Slow down, okay? He's going back in the ground.” Scott pulled her away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You can't. He remembers Stiles and Seraphina.” Liam interjected._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Scott remembers Stiles and Seraphina. Lydia and I remember Stiles and Seraphina.” Malia stated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“The Dread Doctors knew all about the Wild Hunt. He can help us.” Liam informed them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Or he could kill us.” Scott told him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“He's my responsibility. Noshiko gave me the sword.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It's so awkward when Mom and Dad fight.” Theo interrupted with a sarcastic comment, pushing himself up to sit against the fridge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Shut up!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You both are right. If Theo tries anything, we'll send him back to the Skinwalkers. But for right now...” Hayden explained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“He goes back now.” Scott ordered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Except Liam's the one with the sword.” Theo interrupted... again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Shut up!” Everyone yelled at Theo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Scott pulled Liam off to the side so he could talk to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Malia...” Hayden stepped in her way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Can you give me a second alone with Theo?” Malia asked, staring at Theo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“So I can kill him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Okay, look, I know that there's mixed feelings all around. But I might be your only option to stop the Wild Hunt.” Theo stated, beginning to sound scared, no one was paying attention to that little detail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Let's kill him.” Malia said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What, you don't trust me?” Liam questioned his alpha._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I don't trust him. Do you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No. But I think we can use him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Remember who he is. He got into your head and you tried to kill me. And when that didn't work, he did kill me. And Tracy, and Josh, and his sister.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“But this might be our only chance to get Stiles and Seraphina back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Can't we just try to find somebody that we at least trust?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“This might be a mistake. But you don't know that yet. And you made mistakes when you were learning to be an Alpha.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah, I made a lot. But we don't have time for mistakes. I can't lose Stiles.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“So we should try anything we can to save him and Seraphina. Right? Even Theo.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Convince me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I can put you back in the ground anytime.” Liam told Theo, holding the sword up for him to see._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You also need a transformer that can handle five billion joules of electricity. I know where to find one and I can show you how it works. I'll tell you if Malia promises not to kill me.” Theo informed the pack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Malia growled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“She promises.” Liam assured him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No, I don't. We're really gonna do this? Trust him?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You got a better idea?” Hayden asked her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I've got an idea. It may not be better. But at least it's not him.” Malia walked away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stiles’ dad ripped the wallpaper to find Stiles’ empty room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Liam, Hayden were walking through the woods pulling a chained Theo with them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“This was a bad idea.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It's not a bad idea.” Hayden tried to reassure Liam._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It is a terrible idea.” Theo added._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Liam pulled on the chain causing Theo to trip, luckily he didn't fall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Theo glared at the back of his head. “I told you where the transformer is. I told you how it works. I don't need to be there when it all blows up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It's not going to blow up.” Hayden stopped in front of him. “They ride the lightning. We can use that to catch one and keep him there until we figure out what they want. It's a good idea.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You're trying to catch a Ghost Rider. A million things can go wrong. Terrible idea.” Theo interrupted.______________

___“The bad idea was bringing him back. Scott's right. This is a mistake.”_ _ _

___“You took a risk. We took a risk. But it was the right thing to do. I believe in you.” Hayden looked Liam, in the eyes, walking closer to him, and kissed him._ _ _

______________“You guys want me to leave you alone? Oh, that's right, I can't.” Theo shook the long chain, handcuffs to prove his point.______________

___The three met up with the others._ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Malia and Melissa were busy healing Peter in secret with the herb remedy.______________

___ _

_____ _

___It worked, they were carrying him out of the hospital, they stood in the elevator._ _ _

______________Peter looked at Melissa. “You know we never did have that second date.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The girls dropped him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Why’re you laughing?” Melissa asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“If a certain friend of yours was still here, she would have told me that I deserve to be dropped and more.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lydia figured out why Claudia Stilinksi was “alive.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The pack successfully caught a ghost rider._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________While all this was happening Mr. Douglas woke Seraphina up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She opened her eyes and everything was blurry, she blinked a few times and soon enough she could see clearly.______________

___She turned her head to see a tall blond whom she didn’t recognize._ _ _

______________He greeted her with a smirk which gave her creepy vibes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She growled and tried to attack him but the sedative was still in her system so her movements were slow, even if she tried to speed up the process with her werewolf, it wouldn’t work, all she could do was growl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Now, calm down kleine sie Wolf. I have plans for you.” He injected her with a lower dose sedative before throwing her over his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________John called Lydia, so she could see Stiles’ “empty” room.______________

_____ _

___-_ _ _

_____ _

___The pack tried communicating with the rider._ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lydia and Stiles' dad were talking, she found his jersey and threw it to John, he caught it, remembering more about Stiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Parrish arrived and began speaking with the ghost rider.______________

___ _

_____ _

___“He said hellhound and special wolf.” Parrish informed Scott, Liam, and Theo._ _ _

______________They didn't learn anything new.______________

___ _

___ _

_____ _

___Parrish then changed into his hellhound form without realizing it and without his command._ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Malia and Peter found the location of the rift and after a couple of minutes they heard horses galloping closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The three tried to stop Parrish but he pushed Theo off to the side, while Scott and Liam forced him outside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Theo got up to fix the mountain ash line and observed the ghost rider. He glanced to the side to see Mr. Douglas carrying someone on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Have you been here the whole time?” Theo questioned him, not realizing who Mr. Douglas had on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“How could I stay away?” He walked further into the place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Maybe you should tell them who you really are.” Theo commented._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Mr. Douglas observed the trapped ghost rider, then dropped Seraphina, she groaned in her unconscious state._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Once Theo realized who it was, he rushed over to her, checking her pulse, sighing in relief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Peter told Malia to run while he distracted the ghost riders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Mr. Douglas shifted, Theo noticed too late because Mr. Douglas stuck his claws in his back, lifting him up. “Break the barrier.” Mr. Douglas pulled him in front of the cage. “Break the barrier or I’ll rip you in two.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Theo broke the barrier and Mr. Douglas tossed him to the side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Seraphina began to regain consciousness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Mr. Douglas ripped open the cage, cornering the rider._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The rider tried to use his whip but Mr. Douglas caught it. He ate the ghost riders brain before digging around, trying to get the one piece he actually wanted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Seraphina opened her eyes and observed the place, her eyes landed on Theo who was completely terrified watching the teacher._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The rider let out a wailing cry, Seraphina went into the fetal position, covering her ears, her brows furrowed and her mouth was open but no sound came out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Theo turned towards her, he wanted to go over to her and hold her but he was frozen with fear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Parrish was able to regain control of his body before telling the two boys not to follow him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________While Mr. Douglas was eating the pineal gland, Seraphina flipped onto her stomach, she tried to crawl away, letting out quiet grunts. She didn’t get very far because Mr. Douglas heard her, took the riders whip and grabbed her ankle, pulling her to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"No." She whispered, her hand scraped against the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Theo tried to move but the claw wounds the teacher gave him made it difficult, he couldn't move._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Mr. Douglas flipped her onto her back so he could grab her wrists. She let out noises of protest while putting up a fight. After he chained her, he dragged her with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She tried to squat and sit on the ground but he lifted her up, pulling her so they were face to face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You better stop that right now kleine sie Wolf. I don't want to have to hurt you." He brushed his knuckles against her cheek causing her to move away from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I don't care what you do to me but leave everyone else alone." She spit on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________His eyes changed red as he growled at her, wiping away the spit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She growled back, her eyes stayed their normal color._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Mr. Douglas was annoyed that she wasn't obeying. He pulled on the chain, bringing her out into the woods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Scott and the others returned to see Theo and the dead rider._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hayden ran towards Theo, lifting him up. He grunted when his back hit the wall. “What did you do?” Hayden questioned him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It was Mr. Douglas. He ate his brain. And he has Seraphina.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Scott was right. I was wrong. I’m sending you back.” Liam stated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It wasn’t his brain. Mr. Douglas ate his pineal gland.” Scott whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It couldn’t have been Theo. These murders have been going on for weeks.” Mason informed them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Liam surveyed the rider and noticed something. “Guys. His whip’s gone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German translation (again):  
> kleiner Wolf - Little wolf


End file.
